Les aventures de Petit Bill EPISODE UN
by Shangreela
Summary: ToKiO hOtEl Humour, léger, un p'tit délire pour changer de ce que je fais d'habitude... enjoy ! Se lit vite et sans prise de tête !


_Un nouveau délire... TH (enfin, surtout le twincest ¤bave fOrt¤) est nuisible pour les neurones, si si j'vous l'promets !_

_Vous connaissez... Martine à la ferme ? Martine en forêt ? Martine à la plage ? Martine l'âne Cadichon ? En montagne ? Au ski ? A l'cole ? Vous connaissez, non ? _

_Voilà donc maintenant venir la première épisode de...

* * *

_

**Les aventures de Petit Bill**

**EPISODE UN : La ville

* * *

**

Petit Bill alla acheter son journal. Petit Bill avait 18 ans, et venait pour la première fois dans cette ville de Koblenz. Mais Petit Bill voulait visiter, et surtout acheter des croissants tous chauds pour sa belle maman, son gentil beau-père et son merveilleux jumeau.

Petit Bill marchait donc gaiement, le portable au creux de la sacoche, les pieds au creux des santiags et les cheveux relativement plats. Ses grands yeux chocolat étaient avides de tout : magasins, rues, passants, déco, etc… Petit Bill ressemblait à un ( super sexy ) grand enfant de 18 ans !

Petit Bill marcha légèrement, avec insouciance. Tant et si bien… qu'il se perdit ! Sans s'en rendre compte avant de tomber dans ce cul-de-sac étant censé renfermer un magasin Eïcko.

Il fit marche arrière, mais ne retrouva pas sa route. Petit Bill prit peur. Tout à coup, tout lui semblait noir, froid et inquiétant. Les gens le dévisageaient méchamment, une lueur maligne dans le regard et un rictus menaçant aux lèvres. Petit Bill en oublia ses croissants !

Il courut, affolé. Il ne savait pas où il était !! Comment rentrer ?! Il paniquait total, privé de tous ses repères et de son jumeau. Il se souvenait maintenant d'une chose dangereuse et terrifiante : il était Petit Bill Kaulitz, chanteur adulé du groupe à succès Tokio Hotel !! Et Koblenz n'échappait sûrement pas au phénomène groupie !! Petit Bill pensa alors avec terreur qu'il allait se faire sauvagement lyncher ! Sans son groupe ni ses gardes du corps… c'était un vrai suicide !! Apeuré, il se terra dans une petit ruelle sombre (près d'un sex-shop XDey) les genoux remontés, son visage caché dedans.

Il sanglotait doucement lorsque son portable vibra contre la sublime étoile magnifiant son aine. Mais quel crétin !! Il l'avait totalement oublié !

« Tom » affichait l'objet.

Le nom apparut, disparut, réapparut : ça _clignotait._

Petit Bill fut tellement soulagé qu'il ne pensa pas tout de suite à décrocher. Le seul nom de son double suffisait à le réconforter. Après tout, quel homme n'a jamais été dans un sex-shop ? C'était bien normal !

« Appel manqué : Tom » afficha le portable comme la musique arrangée de _Boulevard of Broken Dream_ s'interrompait brusquement.

**VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE !!!!**

Petit Bill vit alors tous ses espoirs, brisés, s'envoler – s'éparpiller. Finalement, ces mecs – tous autant qu'ils étaient – n'étaient que de gros pervers ! Et s'ils le violaient ?!? A cette pensée, le brun échappa un gémissement terrifié.

Petit Bill avait peur.

Il sursauta donc violemment lorsque son portable vibra – un accord de guitare : un SMS.

« Afficher » … « Nouveau message sur votre messagerie vocale » Suivait le numéro, différent du sien d'un chiffre seulement, de son frère. Il regarda l'écran comme un lobotomisé. Moment d'absence dans le cerveau de Petit Bill Kaulitz.

Long.

Encore.

C'est pas fini.

Puis il espéra ardemment que Tom… rappelle !! Il fixa dons le portable comme s'il voulait l'hypnotiser et l'obliger à faire agir Tom.

Et là, Petit Bill, ainsi que vous, très fidèles lectrices et autrice assista à un _**miracle**_ : _Boulevard of Broken Dream_ s'éleva dans la venelle. L'androgyne loua le ciel, auquel il venait de spontanément de se convertir.

Il décrocha précipitamment… et perdit une oreille, dont le tympan alla, tout aussi _spontanément_ que son possesseur s'était converti, rejoindre son homologue dans l'unique oreille gauche restante du chanteur :

« BILL !!!

Il fallut un moment à Petit Bill pour se remettre du choc – auditif, cette fois-ci.

« Ui…

Il commença à chouiner.

« Bill PUTAIN où t'es j'te CHERCHE comme un FOU depuis une HEURE !!!

- ¤snif¤ Tom ¤snif¤ Tom j'ai ¤snif¤ j'ai peuuuuuuuuuuur !!

Car _oui_, Petit Bill était encore terrorisé.

« Bill ? Hey, Schnecke, calme-toi… ! Où t'es ?

- J'sais po. ¤snif¤ J'suis tout pe'du… Y a un sex-shop juste à côté… Et une fontaine ¤snif¤ pas loin… Tooooom… !!

- T'inquiète p'tit frère, j'suis déjà… te. Okay ?

- Tom j'ai pas compris la fin ¤sniiiiiiiiiiiirf !¤

- Bi…. rive… tention…

- J'comprends pas, Tom !

- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE RESEAU DE MEEEEERDEUUUUHHH !!!!

Là, Petit Bill avait _très bien_ tout entendu.

« J'ai entendu, Tom… murmura-t-il plaintivement.

- OK, a-or… ch… wa… aussi 'a 'oupe, don… speed. Va à la …ontai… J't'y… oins !

- Tom ?!

- _Tut ! Tut ! Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !_

- **Putain de truc de MEERDEUH !!**

Petit Bill était furieux. Et de nouveau totalement apuré. Il regarda rapidement à droite et à gauche – fond de la ruelle, sex-shop – puis fixa torvement l'écran de son portable. « Echec réseau » annonçait – joyeusement ? èé – le petit appareil.

Petit Bill dû se répéter en boucle le prix qu'il avait coûté à sa mère pour ne pas balancer – _exploser_ – ledit petit appareil contre le mur d'en face.

« Grrrrr !! J'en ai marre, foutu portable, va !! Je sais même pas où Tom veut que je te retrouve !! »

Accord de guitare.

« Tom »

Petit Bill reprit espoir. Et appuya sur « Afficher ».

« Veuillez patienter » … « Jte rejoins à la fontN, je te retrouverai. Fais bi1 attention à toi, si qlq1 t'approche tu hurles tu frappes p8 tu cours ! Küße PS : Garre o groupies »

Petit Bill sourit joyeusement. Il serait bientôt près de son frère : tout allait bien. Il se releva vite fait, épousseta rapidement les vêtements qui soustrayaient son magnifique corps à nos regards pervers.

Ragaillardi par la promesse de retrouver Tom, il s'approcha doucement du sex-shop. Il guetta quelques instants l'arrivée d'un client, mais comme il n'y en avait pas et qu'il était très pressé, il se décida à y entrer.

A 18 ans, Petit Bill kaulitz pénétra pour la première fois dans un sex-shop. Ses yeux furent agressés par des centaines d'objets pervers et sexuels, parfois carrément insolites : gods, boules de Geisha, petit canard rose fluo pourvu d'ailes mobiles – il resta d'ailleurs en pleine admiration dessus, s'interrogeant intensément sur l'utilisation de l'ustensile, vibromasseurs de toutes tailles et couleurs, etc… Rouge comme une cerise bigarreau, il fouilla le magasin à la recherche du vendeur. Il trouva celui-ci haletant comme un bœuf, et suant tout autant. Il décida de ne _surtout_ pas se demander ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il ne voyait qu'une main de l'homme sur le bureau, et de ne pas non plus le regarder dans les yeux, car ceux-ci se barraient en live.

Il se lança après un coup d'œil circulaire, comme pour vérifier les options de sorties qui s'offraient à lui – aucune au demeurant, sauf la porte d'entrée.

« Hm, bonjour, je… je cherche la fontaine… ?

- 'jour, hn !!

Petit Bill fut horrifié de voir le visage de l'homme se crisper de plaisir…

« La fontaine elle eEEst sur la grande place… Tu sors –oow – d'la rue, tout droït et tu ¨Y¨Y¨Y auras qu'à suivre… hm… les panneauuuuuuuuux…

- … OK, merci… beaucoup.

Et Petit Bill sortit en courant, traumatisé par l'image de cet homme pervers.

Effectivement, se rendit-il compte plus tard, il n'eut aucun mal à trouver la place. La fontaine était très jolie, mais Petit Bill n'en avait _strictement __**rien à foutre !**_ Il cherchait Tom.

Frénétiquement, il regarda de tous côtés, faisant maintes et maintes fois le tour de la fontaine. Finalement, bredouille, mais surtout triste et fatigué, il s'assit au bord du point d'eau, la tête entre les mains, et commença à sangloter doucement.

« _Tom… Tom pourquoi t'es pas là… ?_ »

La vérité était que, si la présence de son double lui donnait l'assurance et le courage de tout affronter – même les insultes et les agressions sur sa présumée sexualité – son absence le laissait aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né asthmatique et prématuré.

Soudain on l'empoigna violemment par les épaules, l'étreignant durement. Il allait hurler de tous ses poumons lorsqu'il capta une odeur bien particulière ; il se figea. Une voix connue raisonna délicatement à ses oreilles, alors qu'il était plaqué – sans grande douceur – contre un torse recouvert d'une bonne épaisseur de fibre onctueuse.

« BILL !!

Le soulagement envahit Petit Bill. Il lança ses bras fougueusement autour de Tom et le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui.

« Tom…

Les larmes commençaient à couler le long des yeux clos de Petit Bill.

« Tom, TooooOOOOOmmmmm….. !!!! ¤sniiiiiiirf¤

Le dreadeux poussa la tête de son frère dans son cou et enfouit son propre nez dans les cheveux couvrant la nuque du brun.

« Toooooom….. J'AI EU PEUUUUUUUUR !!!!!

- J'suis là Schnecke, j'suis là…

Le blond caressa tendrement les cheveux de son jumeau et se rassit avec lui sur la fontaine, l'installant à califourchon sur ses genoux. Petit Bill tremblait et snifouillait, ses larmes traçant de larges sillons noir sur les joues pâles car dépourvues de fond de teint.

Tom lui sourit gentiment et essuya doucement ces traces fort peu élégantes des joues de son frère, cette personne qu'il aimait tant, avant de passer ses mains dans son dos, doucement.

« Non mais tu vas arrêter d'mater _cette_ _pute_ au ch'veux noirs ?! R'gard'-la, elle a même pas d'poitrine !

Choqué de se reconnaître dans cette description, Petit Bill s'échappa de son frère avant que celui-ci ne puisse le rattraper. Il alla se planter à grandes enjambées toniques (qui faisaient rouler ses hanches et son p'tit cul ¤bavebavebavebave¤) devant le couple ( en pleine engueulade ) et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

« La pute vous _emme__**e**__erde_, Mademoiselle !

La jeune femme le regarda, abasourdie – on pourrait même dire : en état de choquation extrême !

« Et encore j'suis poli, _moi_, car, étant donné que je ne _suis pas_ une fille, j'pourrai faire bien _pire_ ! De plus…

Il se tourna vers l'homme et plaça sa main que son épaule avec une expression compatissante.

« Désolé mon chou… entre nous, ç'aurait jamais pu marcher… j'suis d'jà prit -

Il fit un p'tit clin d'œil aguicheur au couple ébaubi, puis, souriant et de nouveau joyeux, retourna auprès de son frère, debout quelques mètres plus loin, qui le couvait du regard avec amour et bienveillance – amusement, aussi.

Arrivé en face de lui, Petit Bill glissa son bassin sur la gauche, une main sur la hanche. De l'autre, il dégagea d'un geste exagéré une mèche de cheveux.

« Toutes folles de mwa…

Le blond éclata de rire ; le chanteur le dévora du regard.

« On rentre ?

- Ja, Schnecke

Petit Bill se souvient encore de cette aventure comme si c'était hier. C'est même devenu une grande blague, avec le groupe.

Mais Petit Bill ne regrette pas du tout de s'être perdu. Car Grand Tom lui a fait un groooooos câlin après. Et ce fut le début d'une autre aventure…

Mais ceci est une autre histoire !

* * *

Celui-ci est plus dense que les autres, et celui qui suivra également, quoique moins long – normalement… Je me suis bien amusée à écrire !! Comme _Nur ein Rüffel_, mais différemment

Lya

♫


End file.
